


Clever Techie

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [33]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is useful to his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Techie

The prisoner was huddled in the far corner of the cell when they were led in. He shivered and hugged himself as the three captured Rebels stepped inside, the door slamming closed behind them. His hair hung down low over his face, a filthy bandage tied around his head over his eyes.

“Hey...are you okay?” one of the Rebels asked, speaking softly when they saw the man in the corner.

He lifted up his head a little, biting his lower lip. “Who are you?”

“We're with the Resistance.”

“We _were_.”

“Don't worry, we'll be fine. As long as we tell them the wrong coordinates...”

“Should you be saying that in front of him?”

“Look at him! Does he look like a plant to you?”

“I suppose not...”

Someone took his hands into their own and he flinched, struggling to control his trembling. “What's going on?” he asked.

“We're going to pretend to tell them where our base is,” one of the Rebels explained, “but it's going to be a trap. There's going to be fighters waiting for them to get us out of here. They'll never see it coming!”

“Oh...that sounds clever...” He sat with the Rebels for several hours, learning about them as best as he could. He learned their names and their interests and even a few bits and pieces of the missions they had been sent on and were currently part of.

He yelped when he heard the door to the cell open, trying to hide behind one of the Rebels. “Please...not again!” A strong hand gripped his arm, yanking him away. He blushed as he heard a struggle around him, the three Rebels trying to protect him before he was dragged out and they were left behind.

“What did you learn?” Hux asked as Techie was brought up onto the deck of the ship, his disguise removed from his face to allow him to see again. He smiled as his little brother straightened up, fixing his hair as his eyes focused themselves.

“You promise not to execute them?”

He rolled his eyes. His brother always forced him to make this promise and he always felt slightly bad for breaking it every time. “I promise.”

Techie smiled and told his brother everything he had learned.

 


End file.
